Again and Again
by mystic-angel1
Summary: The only solution was evident. They had to divide themselves, find others, or even be alone their entire lives. It was attempted, but it was impossible. The replicas simply could not stay away from their other half. The next generation of advanced human a


"Again and Again."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Replica, never have, never will.  
  
A/N: allllllllrighty. This fic is a sort of 'Next Generation.' kind of thing, because the idea just hit me when I was reading the fics in this section. Hope you enjoy!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
It had started innocently enough. Light dating, fluttering hearts, hugs and kisses. Thirteen and Seventeen years olds sharing a bond that no one that wasn't their kind could understand. But as they grew older, their problems grew stronger. Not the same kind of problems they had first encountered in their early teens, but simple relationship issues, intensified by their way.  
  
Once an Andy reached the age of twenty-two, an Amy the age of eighteen, there was a solid barrier of fear and doubt. The Andy, now an adult and matured beyond the Amy's, the Amy seemingly still a child, a teen, still starting life. They had to wait for..certain things, through school, waiting for age to catch up to a point where the four year difference didn't matter.  
  
But then, there was the problem. The first problem they had faced since they were young. The creation of a master race. If their children had the same enhanced abilities, and their grandchildren did, and their great grandchildren did, it could go on and on, until their really was a race. Their children would be raised to resist, of course, but there was always the issue of double children and accidents beyond their control, and the idea of a perfect world went way past the   
  
Organization.  
  
Amy's Nine,Three and Ten were gone, Andy Two and Andy Twelve killed in an accident shortly after, which left the twenty replicas even and balanced. A problem. Andy Four had found his way to Aly, number 13, which would also pose the problem of a half clone, half the abilities, twice the risk.  
  
The only solution was evident. They had to divide themselves, find others, or even to prevent half clones, be alone their entire lives. It was attempted, but it was impossible. The replicas simply could not stay away from their other half.  
  
And so, fifteen babies born on the same day, September 9th, eight single babies, and two sets of twins, born through out the world to perfect, in more ways than one, couples.  
  
Problems...problems...problems. It was only fitting they were all born on the same day, it was all fitting each gender had identical names, unplanned, and it was all fitting that they were all completely identical. It was simply perfect that there was a balance number of boys and girls. They supposed it was designed that way.  
  
Upon meeting, different clothes, their babies and themselves sporting sunglasses, they decided what should be done. The girls were all named Alexandra. They all had their mother's brown hair, their father's sharp blue eyes. The boys, named Thomas, who all had their father's blond hair and their mother's green eyes, sparked with brown. ((A/N: I know they Amy's have brown eyes, but Blond hair and brown eyes isn't fitting, and I wasn't about to make the Alex's and Tom's identical to eachother as well..))  
  
There was also a question of numbering, as it was too late to change any names. They worked it out, to make it simple and not confusing. Charts and Data was collected and filed, just to make sure:  
  
Amy: One and Andy: Eleven: Thomas # Eleven  
  
Amy: Two and Andy: Six: Alexandra # Two and Alexandra Six  
  
Amy: Four and Andy: Ten: Alexandra # Four  
  
Amy: Five and Andy: Seven: Thomas # Seven  
  
Amy: Six and Andy: One: Alexandra # Six  
  
Amy: Seven and Andy: Five: Alexandra # Seven  
  
Amy: Eight and Andy: Nine: Thomas # Nine and Thomas # Eight.  
  
Amy: Eleven and Andy: Three: Thomas # Three  
  
Amy: Twelve and Andy: Eight: Alexandra # Twelve  
  
Amy: Thirteen and Andy: Four: Thomas # Four   
  
The Alexandra took the mother's name, the Thomas, the father's. In the case of twins, the youngest of the two took the number from the parent of the opposite sex.  
  
After everything was discussed and planned, the clones took their babies to Dr.Dave, to have them inspected by someone friendly, someone they trusted.  
  
"Their perfectly normal." He said finally. He turned to Amy, Number Seven and looked down his glasses at her.  
  
"You probably don't know, Amy, but I did your checkups as an infant and you seemed perfectly normal as well." He turned to the rest of them. "These babies may change."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"I think..the best way to go with this...is... tell them about yourselves. Tell them about themselves, about their replica's. About everything. Then, if they do change. They'll be prepared."  
  
And so, the babies were raised as normal children, but with the prospect behind themselves that they weren't normal children. They were raised to know what to do and not do with their powers. The Amy's and Andy's could only hope for the best. That the experiment so many years ago had failed, and their children would never have to be different.  
  
***  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"  
  
Seven and Five looked up from the kitchen table at their daughter in surprise. Not because of her greeting, she always greeted them that way, and today was no different. No, the reason was because of the way she walked in, her shoulders slumped and her blue eyes cast away.  
  
Andy Five stood, helping his thirteen year old daughter to a chair, and sitting her down, glancing at her in suspicion.  
  
"Okay, Alex. What's wrong with you, today?"  
  
She blinked and rubbed the goosebumbs on her arm.  
  
"I was playing soccer with Tom today.."  
  
"Tom..." her mother inquired.  
  
"Tom, Eleven."  
  
"Yes, and?"  
  
She shifted her weight, finally meeting her parents eyes.  
  
"I shot the ball in the net so fast and hard that I broke Tom's arm."  
  
Her parents eyes met, and then they turned back to Alex, asking a question they couldn't voice.  
  
"I'm sure it could have happened to anyone..I know..but..."  
  
"But..."  
  
Alex shivered.  
  
"But as soon as we got Tom to the office his arm was completely healed."  
  
She reached down into her bag, pushed aside her school books, and pulled out a flat piece of rubber.  
  
"And this is my soccer ball."  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tbc....  
  
Yay! Done. Okay...  
  
1) I was reeeallly happy when my school library finally got new replica books in. I was mad though, because they got in books 22: All About Andy..and 23: War of the Clones. But not 24: Amy Alone or something like that. I got the picture of what was happening in the summary, but I really have no idea how it ends because I haven't read it. If the ending causes my plot to make no sense please tell me and I'll try and redo this chapter so that it makes sense some how.  
  
2) Please Review! Thanks!  
  
3) I found the Replica section by fluke. I wasn't looking for it because I didn't expect there to be one. There not as popular, but I LOVE THESE BOOKS. Yay. Anyway, the only romance story I could see was a Nancy/ Dr.Dave. So this fic will have some romance, but it won't be purely based on it. mmkay? Thanks! 


End file.
